Halo Hex
by Dash.M.Hedgehog
Summary: The FORWARD UNTO DAWN has been drifting through space for four years.What happens when you put a soldier that destroyed three armies with a speedy cock blue hedgehog that can outrun anything together? Be prepared because this is going to get HEXtic! (rated M for blood and language and the act of ripping of things.)
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS NOW THIS IS GOING TO BE THE MOST TECHNOWLAGEABLE HALO CROSSOVER FANFICTION EVER SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE HALO GTFO AND STFU! BECAUSE THIS STORY IS COMING FROM A TRUE HALO FAN THAT KNOWS HIS SHIT!AND I MEAN I KNOW A LOT. SO SIT BACK GRAB THE POPCORN AND THE SOFT DRINK 'CUS THIS SHIT GONNA HAPPEN!  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG OR HALO STUFF. HALO GOES TO 343 INDUSTRIES AND SONIC GOES TO SEGA!**

* * *

FORWARD UNTO DAWN MILITARY CALENDAR 2557 TIME 1800 LOCATION UNKNOWN

In uncharted space and barely any power left, the UNSC FORWARD UNTO DAWN spiraled through space. In the heart of the ripped ship a hollow tank that held perhaps the most advanced ''smart'' AI in the entire UNSC.''Chief...'' the AI started talking ''After seven long years I finally understand your past...the human race built on a single word ...war... Now I understand but war has been here longer than you think. Seven years I've been processing the data I've gained when I was first created. All the information was given to me faster than millions of a second, faster than you could ever blink. Now I know why you're here,why you came to be.

''It all started 100,000 years ago a race was known simply as the forerunners.'' cortana started. ''The forerunners where a peaceful,intelligent race that studied  
other beings.'' cortana said. ''Soon something came from the reaches of space,a parasite that fed off of all sentient life.'' ''This parasite was known as the flood'' cortana said cooly.''The flood began to spread,the forerunners thought they would pass over and they would leave... they were wrong.'' cortana said stiffly ''By they time they started to fight back it was to late,the flood had spread too far and too wide.''Cortana stopped for a moment then she started to speak again.''I can only guess, fill in the blanks...''

* * *

MOBIUS, YEAR 2557 LOCATION LOST HEX

''DROP THE CRITTERS EGGMAN!'' a blue hedgehog yelled as he stood on a wing of a biplane. A Few feet away was a obese doctor with a huge reddish orange  
mustache and wore a red jacket with black pants. He sat in a round flying object with a round red robot and a cube shaped yellow robot.''If you insist''Eggman said with a evil smile on his face. The mad doctor hit a button and the claw holding the capsule let go and the capsule plummeted through the clouds.  
''TAILS GET ME CLOSER IN!'' The blue hedgehog yelled at the pilot of the biplane.''OK HOLD ON!''The yellow fox yelled over the intense biplane shot  
forward to the capsule spinning and weaving through the air so that the hedgehog could get a good angle. Then the hedgehog curled up into a ball and shot  
for the capsule at high speeds. The hedgehog got close to the capsule and tried to hit the big release button on top of the capsule,but ended up over shooting it. Tails caught the hedgehog.''LETS GO FOR ANOTHER RUN FOR IT SONIC!'' Tails yelled. Tails turned the plane around and flew towards the capsule for another  
go for it. Eggman had opened the cockpit and was holding a high pressured laser weapon '' wow he must really love those things!'' the yellow robot said as he  
shoved his way to the front of the vehicle.''He must!'' the red robot said as he also shoved his way up front almost making the mad doctor to lose his balance.  
''Front seat reserved for mad scientist only! Eggman yelled. He slapped both of them into the back seat. Then the doctor saw what sonic was up to ''predictable''  
he laughed and aimed the weapon at one of the plane's wings. He cuckled before he fired. BOOM!He hit one of the plane's wings perfectly. ''WE'VE BEEN HIT!''Sonic yelled.''NO KIDDING!'' Tails yelled at Sonic. The plane started to spin out of control. Suddenly a view of a planet came through the clouds.

* * *

FORWARD UNTO DAWN

Cortana finished her story about the forerunners and just sat there on the hollow tank and thought more and more until a alarm went off. Then she remembered  
what he had said to her.''Wake me... when you need me.'' He said before going into cryo stasis. She started wake up stasis,''John..I need you...'' she said before  
she heard the hiss of the cryo pod defrosting the most elite soldier that was ever created...

spartan number 117 - John- codenamed Master Chief...

* * *

WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK? SHOULD I MAKE THIS INTO A SERIES? I'D LIKE TO HEAR YOUR COMMENT AND REMEMBER IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T REVIEW IT TAKES UP MY TIME AND YOUR TIME TO POST A NASTY REVIEW THERE ANY MISTAKES I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T WATCHED HALO LEGENDS IN FOR EVER WELL THIS IS DASH HEDGEHOG SIGNING OFF!


	2. Elite's don't travel alone

SUP GUYS YOU'RE PROBABLY WONDERING WHY I'M NOT UPDATING ONE HEDGEHOG WELL YOU KNOW THE REST. IF YOU READ MY FIRST CHAPTER THE BEGINNING WAS FROM ORIGINS FROM HALO LEGENDS. HERES THE NEXT CHAPTER.

* * *

The cryo pod opened with a cold hiss.A tall,green soldier walked out of the cryo pod and walked towards cortana.''Chief theres no time to explain just pull me  
and make a run up to the armory and suit up'' cortana spoke quickly. He did not comment, he grabbed cortana and put her into his helmet's hollow  
tank and ran for the armory took the classic MA2B assault rifle with the extended 60 bullet magazines with 7.62x51 mm bullets. He also picked another classic  
the m6 series the M6D that fires 12.7x30 mm semi-armor piercing highly explosive rounds with extended 12 bullet magazines. He also brought extra ammo and a lot of it

Soon after suiting up Chief went to the most secure place on the Dawn.''Alright brace yourself!'' Cortana warned as the ship started to tear up. Soon the  
gravity of the planet got to Chief and sucked him into the void of space falling towards the unknown planet.''Chief! WATCH OUT!'' Cortana yelled as the big hunk of ship fell on top of him.

* * *

WITH SONIC :)

''So this is the lost hex?'' Sonic said. Sonic looked at his adopted younger brother.''Yep this place has been keep in secret for a long time.'' tails explained to a big object began to fall towards them. ''TAILS LOOK!'' Sonic object got closer and closer until it finally hit the ground with a huge BOOM!. ''WHOA!''Tails looked around for Sonic but he was nowhere to be found.

The wreck was huge Sonic saw some advanced technology.''Whoa..'' Sonic whispered in awe. Sonic continued to walk through the wreckage when he saw a huge piece of titanium on top of something.''Maybe,I should get tails to look at this'' Sonic speed off towards the biplane and Tails reaching him in  
mere seconds.''Come on Tails I gotta show you something!''Sonic said excitedly.''Wait wha...AHHH!''Tails seramed when Sonic took him by surprise.

* * *

WITH CHIEF

Something under the huge piece of titanium started moving. Suddenly the huge piece of titanium was thrown quite a bit away. It landed with a loud thud and  
out from the titanium came a huge green soldier.''Chief are you alright?'' Cortana asked. Chief got up and looked around and what he saw next would change  
his life for ever...He ran for his MA2B...Got hit by something blue...

* * *

SONIC'S P.O.V

When I saw the huge green alien ran for his gun I got in to a fighting stance and spin dashed him,but it barely did anything since the alien had some kind of  
looked at Tails and I got in to protective mode and spoke up. ''Hey if you so even as little as TOUCH him I'll take you apart piece by piece!'' I yelled  
He lowered his gun and laughed.''You think I'm a robot! ha!'' My anger rose but I lowered my stance and looked right in to his visor and when I looked all I saw  
only myself which sent a tingle down my spine.''so are you a friendly then?'' I asked. He looked straight in my face and said ''why''. I told him my pledge to  
never kill a living thing except for laughed Tails stood in between us and said that well catch up when we get to his lab. Then thats  
when I saw it a floating sword appeared behind the green armored alien.

* * *

CHIEF'S P.O.V

This blue hedgehog had some of the weirdest enemies I've ever heard of like ''Eggman'' that's just stupid I thought. Then the hedgehog asked something ''Is  
that natural?'' he said pointing behind me. ''CHIEF ELITE COMMANDER BEHIND YOU!'' Cortana yelled. I turned on my heels and faced the elite face to face. He  
picked up his type 1 energy sword above his head. I acted quickly and punched him in the gut. He toppled over,but recovered charged me and I lifted  
my MA2B assault rifle and fired some rounds into his shields depleting them. The elite started charging again and swung his sword and barely hit me. My suit's  
and my shields went down 50%. I punched the elite in the throat it started to choke I took this advantage and hit it on top of the skull with my MA2B.

The elite hit the grass with a thud it's blood spilled everywhere and repainted the green grass to a dark purple.''Whoa... that was AWESOME!'' the hedgehog  
yelled. I looked at him confused.''What? you thought that was awesome, like that was easy?, that elite could of easily overpowered Chief and then after he  
was done with Chief he would of went for matter how fast you are theres no way of getting away from the covenant. They would glass this planet  
quicker than Harvest,they-!'' I cut off Cortana and said sorry for her actions.I told them about rampasy and how shes the most advanced A.I ever created.  
Then the hedgehog stuck out his hand and said '' sorry for attacking you earlier,you think we could be allies we could use somebody with your kind of strength  
by the way I'm Sonic the hedgehog hero of mobius! and you are?''.I gripped his hand and said ''you can call me John ,but don't get comfortable one elite doesn't travel alone get ready because we're about to get busy.''


End file.
